Imprint
by Eloe112
Summary: Danny Phantom, named savior of both worlds, couldn't be happier. His secret is out, everyone loves him, and his girlfriend is his best friend. What more could he want? But, after a new and ancient foe known as The Woman of Sorrow appears and all hell breaks loose. It's up to Danny to save the day before Darkness overcomes the world.
1. Chapter 1

Hello fellow readers. I am back with a new story to tell. This is another Danny x Ember tale and I hope you like it. This will be a three-story series and here is the first series.

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters mention in this story. The franchise, characters, and original story belong to Butch Hartman.

Part 1: Imprint

Chapter One: The Beginning

"The hero of this world I presume?" A woman clothed in shadows ask.

Before her, is a man cast in iron and metal. From this head and chin, flickers a green flame and his eyes spoke to a cold interior. His profound metallic suit was adorned with weapons and traps; suited for his profession.

"Yes, my queen," He replied with a soft bow, "This boy has been my prey for years. Strong, agile, resourceful, and now popular; he is the ultimate prize." He hissed.

"My dear Skulker," she charmed, "He may be the one."

"Would you wish for his head on a platter?" He asked with a cynical grin.

The woman shook her head and with crimson glowing eyes said, "No, I want his world to crash around him. For Darkness will be coming soon."

"I know how to get that started my queen. He has a weakness that is always on display to exploit."

"Excellent." She cackled.

Our story continues in the human world. Set in the town of Amity Park. To most, this suburb, was a slice of unconventional peace and quiet. The preverbal birthplace of the hero known to teens girls all around the world. The city, simplistic in design and bland to the taste, has been the epicenter of ghost attacks and destruction. Which, in the months following the Disateriod incident, has been beyond quiet.

Above the concrete jungle, a boy dressed in black and white flies over the townspeople. His white hair, unnatural at first, falls back in the breeze. Neon green eyes scan the layout below and watches as people wave to him. Shouting his name in praise.

"Danny! Danny! Danny!" They chanted.

Despite the change from zero to hero, he couldn't help but relish in the recognition. How long he had to hold in his secret. Not just from them, but from his parents. Who, inadvertently, gave him his powers.

The Fentons, inventors and scientific geniuses, charged themselves with ridding the world of any ecto born monsters. Ironically, the Fenton portal turned their only son into a half human half ghost, created a link between the worlds, and Danny's life was forever changed.

"Don't these guys have something better to do." Danny joked. With a subtle shrug, he laughed, "Oh right, its Saturday."

Aiming for the home of his girlfriend, Sam Manson, he stops at her bedroom window.

"Room service," He says as he taps the glass. Not long after, the window opens to a girl intimate with darkness. With short black hair, purple lipstick and eyes, the girl smiles as she leans on the window seal.

"Hello to you too Danny. Where to today?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out."

"Fair enough."

Sam jumps onto the ledge and Danny holds out his hand. Danny holds her as they fly off toward the outskirts of town. Airborne, Danny can't help but admire the person he fell in love with.

'We have come a long way.' He thought. To him, he was sure their relationship would never mean anything. He, a superhero that fights deadly monsters from another dimension, and her, a normal gothic teen who wears black like there's no tomorrow. The perfect match.

"Danny,"

Danny snapped back to his senses and met the gaze of his passenger.

"I was asking how have you been? I haven't seen you that much lately."

"Sorry," He grinned sheepishly, "I've been here and there for different conferences and things."

"Guess people expect a lot of you now," She replied. Danny could tell the disappointment in her voice. From the more the gloomy sigh to the frown that pulled at his heart.

"Yeah, it's nice and all, but I wouldn't give this up for the world."

"You softy Danny."

The couple soon reached a cliff that overlooked a lake. The peak allowed a view of the serene surroundings. The rolling hills of light green, the sounds of a gentle breeze and birds singing, and the taste of purity and timber.

Danny carefully landed near a massive oak that overlooked the terrain.

"Here you are milady."

"Cheesy much." Sam smiled.

Reaching into the trunk of the tree, Danny revealed a straw basket with a checkered blanket sticking out from it.

"How about lunch?"

"How can I say no. Just as long…"

"As there is no meat, I know Sam." He laughed.

Unfolding the quilt over a spot where they had the perfect view, Danny unpacked the food. A cylo vegetarian special for his girlfriend and a roast beef sandwich from himself.

The two just reveled in the sunlight and in those moments, Danny couldn't believe that this is where all his time as hero would lead. He was certain that he would become the next top experiment on his parents' lab table, or locked underground and used as a weapon against the government's enemies.

This was what he wanted.

To be normal, to be happy, to love someone who loves Danny Fenton.

Looking upward, Danny suddenly felt something over his hand. Turning his head, he became lost in a pair of violet eyes.

"You okay Danny?"

Placing his hand over hers, he replied, "Of course, just glad. I don't have to hide this curse of mine."

"Yeah. Who knew your parents would take it so well?"

"I didn't. But, this is what I'm really happy about."

"Me too." The two didn't look away or blink as they neared one another. Danny was lost in the moment as he recalled all the times he was accused of being clueless. He was glad to be here and with the woman he meant to spend his life with. Nothing could ruin this moment.

 _BOOM_

Danny and Sam jumped away from each other. Both of their heads turning toward Amity Park.

"What was that?" Sam questioned.

Danny shook his head. He knew it wasn't anything good. They were at least five miles away and they could feel the tremors from there.

Danny stood to his feet as a pillar of black smoke rose from the buildings. He clenched his fist and sighed.

"I'm sorry Sam, I h…."

"I know, I know. No time to waste. Let's go." She said rushing to her feet.

"Okay."

He just couldn't believe it. How could their date be ruined so quickly? Most of the ghost were unwilling to cause trouble nowadays and stay to themselves. Either way, he felt something crawling up his spine. Like an ominous presence telling him to stay away.

"Alright, I'll clean up this mess and then we can get back to our date."

"Sounds good to me."

However, little did the young hero know that soon, everything he cared about, would be covered in Darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Next chapter everyone!

* * *

Chapter 2

Danny and his girlfriend rushed over the countryside to their hometown. As they drew closer, Danny couldn't shake the sense of disappointment that crawled into his mind.

Ever since the ghost helped to save the world, the attacks have been less frequent. His enemies no longer saw a need to terrorize the living.

This came as a relief to Danny. He thought it all too ironic that now he didn't have to worry about skipping class or bailing on his friends to save the day. It was almost routine for him, especially trying to keep his powers a secret.

He was given, by the now understanding Mr. Lancer, a pass to leave class whenever to fulfill his duties.

The peace he enjoyed was unbelievable; aside from the occasional fan, worshiper, or government official. Despite that, and with a little help from his abilities, have been able to maintain control over his once chaotic life.

"Danny," Sam said pointing down below, "This isn't good."

Danny's mouth dropped as he witnessed the carnage below. He couldn't believe the destruction. Cars were on fire and crashed into buildings, walls were smashed in, light poles were launched into windows, and people were being pulled from the rubble. A nasty layer of dark fog loomed over the streets like a plague.

Danny furrowed his brow as he descended quickly. Setting Sam down first, he rushed to the help.

"Sam, please be careful. Don't do anything dangerous." Danny said with his back to her.

"Okay. Please be careful…"

"I'm coming," Danny said running to help.

"..too." Sam's voice faded as her friend embraced the fray of fire and twisted metal.

She'd asked herself before, what it meant being a heroes' girlfriend? She didn't have powers and, against a real threat, was a burden more than an asset; no matter the number of gadgets she had. She, once overtaken by Undergrowth, was the villain and tried to kill Danny and rule the world.

She shook her head and decided, it didn't matter. They were going to be happy together, no matter what came their way. Right?

"Hold on." A man said gripping the grill of a sedan. He strained himself trying to free a woman pinned under the vehicle.

"I can help," Danny announced.

As he swooped in, the people's faces lit up from his presence. Placing his hand on the vehicle, the metal became transparent and the man pulled the woman free.

The woman coughed loudly and looked at him with tears rolling down her dirt covered face.

"Thank you, thank you so much," She cried.

Danny's stomach churned as he replied, "Your welcome."

He turned quickly and began helping more and more people trapped under debris. He, for the most part, had managed to keep the people of this town safe from mortifying injury. However, this was beyond anything he's witnessed before. Not counting the time against his older shelf.

He kept a smile going for those around him; to ensure them that everything was going to be okay. Inside though, he was a mess. He saw blood, he saw twisted limbs, bones breaking the skin, and the screaming. He didn't know who did this but, they were going to wish they were never born.

Sam did her best to help and Danny couldn't help but feel it was affecting her in some way. It was always like this. They would go on a date, and a ghost attacks. He was surprised they were still toget….

"AAAAHHH!"

"Now what," Danny turned toward the direction of the scream.

Down the street, he heard people running. As more screams filled the air, he heard something else rise above it all.

'What is that?' Danny questioned as he flew above and searched for the culprit. Each second that passed, the sound became louder. It was like a jet or rocket.

He tightened his fist and ground his teeth as the culprit burst through the dark cloud.

'Skulker!'

The hunter arrived with a grin and hovered a few feet from the halfa.

"Well if isn't the ghost boy. Come to save the day?" He taunted.

Right off the bat, Danny could feel something was off. Skulker, a one-track mind kind of guy, would always declare his dominance first then talk about having his head as a coaster.

"Did you do this?" Danny asked with a locked jaw.

"If I did?" He beamed.

Danny powered up energy in both of his hands and shot down the hunter. Skulker recovered and flew low to the street.

'You're not getting away from me.' Danny declared.

Danny gave chase. Seeing the hunter use people as a shield; a deterrent to prevent Danny from using any attacks. Why? It had to be a trap.

'I won't let you get away!' Danny growled as he split into two. His clone phased into the asphalt and vanished.

"Skulker, get back here!" He called out.

"Catch me then boy!" He replied launching a pair of missiles from his back. Quickly, Danny crafted a shield. As they projectiles drew close enough, he stretched the shield into a ball that smothered the explosion.

"Nice try Skulker!" Danny yelled giving chase.

"Oh, gotten better have w…" Skulker was forced into the air above the buildings by an ecto ray that broke the surface. Danny's clone resurfaced and the two stared down the metal menace.

"Give it up tin can," Danny called out, "You can't win."

"Who said I was trying to win."

The grin was unsettling. Danny couldn't figure it out was behind that maniacal expression. Fear rose up in the boy as he saw his enemy's eyes weren't set on him, but on something else. Following his gaze, Danny saw someone running and waving him down.

"Danny, are you okay?" Sam asked.

By the time Danny looked back to Skulker, he was already zeroing in on the girl.

"Sam run!" He warned.

It was too late as she scooped up in Skulker's glowing net. The fiend didn't stop or offer her for his head, he flew off toward the outskirts of town.

"Oh no!" Danny took off after him. Pushing himself to catch up. Whatever he was planning, it couldn't be good.

Skulker managed to escape the city limits in mere seconds and was headed in the direction of the beach.

"Danny!" She screamed trying her best to break free.

"Silence child. You're just what my queen needs."

"Queen? What queen?"

"Oh, you will know soon enough," He rose into the air as he dodged a blast from the hero.

The fierce whistle of the air drowned out Danny's thoughts or reason. He was determined to get her back. Tightening every muscle he could, he forced out as much power as he could.

He was at a disadvantage. Skulker relied on technology and was saving his energy. Danny was wearing himself out trying to keep up.

Over the horizon, the ocean came into view. The backdrop was beautiful as the sun reflected from the reflective surface. But it wasn't time to gawk at nature.

'I have to shoot out his engine.' Danny held up one finger; aiming carefully at his engine.

'Calm down Phantom. You can do this,' He exhaled slowly and shot a thin beam from his finger. The attack flew over the hunter's head.

"No good child!" He said before increasing his speed.

"Crap!" Danny saw the hunter actually getting away. The image of him and his girlfriend were becoming smaller and smaller.

'I have no choice!' He flew at breakneck speeds to get close enough. Closer to the two, Danny inhaled deeply and unleashed his Ghostly Wail.

Deemed his most powerful attack, the sonic waves overtook everything in its path; including Skulker. One of his engines blew out and sent him into an uncontrolled roll.

Regaining some control, Skulker levitated close to the cliff.

"Seems this is your stop girl. You've served your purpose well," He sneered.

"Purpos…"

Horror filled Sam's face as the net lost tension and her stomach ran into her chest.

Danny could feel his power slipping away as he drew closer to the ground. Looking up, his body seized as he saw his girlfriend falling toward the edge. Her screams echoed in his mind like a bullet through his chest.

He mustered what little strength he had and ran. Struggling between his human form and his alter ego. Trying desperately to make it in time. His heart pounded heavily against his rib cage, his breath was ragged, and everything ached as he pumped his arms wildly. But the pain was nothing compared to seeing his best friend crash into the ground.

"Sam!" He screamed. Their eyes met and the desperation was thick in Sam's eyes.

'No!' He made a final leap for her. Reaching out his hand as she reached for his. As her body fell behind the cliff, he focused only on her hand. If he can reach it, he can save her.

As his body met the edge, he felt her hand in his. He closed it quick and stopped her descent.

"Sam, Sam don't worry. I-I got you," He heaved, holding up her weight. She didn't say anything but, he was glad it was over.

"Ghost boy!"

Danny almost threw up as the hunter's voice rang behind him. Glancing over his shoulder, he didn't see Skulker's face, or the sun reflecting off his metallic body; just an explosion.

Powerful enough to throw him off the cliff. Covered in a shroud of dark chocking smoke, Danny lost his grip on Sam.

Panic ensued as he called out, "Sam, Sam!" Feeling his power return, transformed and flew downward out of the cloud.

'Where is she?' "Sam!"

Breaking the bottom, Danny searched around him.

"Sam," He yells again as he scans close to the cliff face. His eyes stopped as they saw something down below. A mass of black crunched up near the beach.

'No!'

Danny's heart beat loudly in his eardrums. The sight was too unbelievable for him. The blood and the position her body was in. Her arms cradled her head but the bleeding continued to flow and cover the sand's surface.

On the verge of giving in to despair, Danny dives toward her. Afraid, that for the first time since being the hero of the world, he failed at saving someone's life.

Meeting the sand, he runs to her side and slides to his knees. Lifting her gently, he calls her name multiple times.

"Sam, no please Sam…Y-y-you have to wake up. You have to be okay." He cries, "No, no…please be okay."

He lowers his head to listen for a pulse. Second after second passed by, making fear gnaw at his insides like a starved animal.

 _Thump_

Danny nearly jumped out of his skin as the beautiful sound came from Sam's motionless body.

'She's alive.' He thought. Moving the hair away from her blood stained face, he cringed and felt a painful sting in his eyes.

'But, she wouldn't be in danger if not for me.'

Cradling her head on his chest, Danny felt the grief set in; flooding his heart with memories of his girlfriend and their exploits. How many times had they always come out on top? No matter the enemy or opposition, they always made it out somehow.

However, Danny was the only person with powers. He wasn't human. He wasn't even a full ghost. But, he was a full freak and a danger to those around him. Descending further and further into helplessness, Danny failed to notice the man watching overhead.

"Yes," Skulker said observing the scene below, "The wheels are in motion, my queen. Soon, Darkness will come."

With that final declaration, the hunter vanished from the human world. Leaving devastation, ruin, and fear.

* * *

That's it. Tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

'How did it come to this?' Danny asked himself leaning in a red leather chair in the hospital waiting room. He'd been waiting for 5 hours to see how Sam was doing. He denied the urge to just phase into the room and check on her.

The sensible part of him told him to wait and trust the professionals. He couldn't do anything for her now anyway. He'd caused her enough trouble.

He contacted her parents, which was like swallowing glass. Sam's mom didn't say anything. He could hear a faint whimper on the other side before the dial tone. He didn't call back; just awaited his fate.

He blew off as his stomach began to growl. His nerves were getting to him again; expecting the worst.

"Danny."

Danny looked to the waiting room entrance and saw Sam's parents and grandmother. The looks on their faces were grim and struck Danny's already fragile heart.

He slowly got up and stood before Sam's father. A man who, like his own father, was second to nothing compared to his wife. She wore the pants in the family and even in this situation, she looked the most disappointed.

"Mr. and Mrs. Manson I'm sorry…"

"Are you really?" Mrs. Manson spat, "You're a menace and a disease to our family and town Daniel."

"Now honey," Her husband tried to intervene.

"Don't honey me," She said with her brow twitching and now standing face to face with the teen hero. Her orange hair bobbed down to her shoulders and her emerald eyes stared into his.

"It's all his fault!" She screamed. Others in the hospital started whispering and gathering close to the glass windows. He was sure he heard someone call for security.

"You…you… freak." With the utterance of the last word, Danny felt a hateful strike to his face. The once controlled, perfect mother of society had struck the boy with a gloved hand. He didn't rub the spot. He took as a testament of his failure to protect their daughter.

"You and your family are a disgrace to livelihood. None of these monsters would be here if not for your family's bumbling. If you know what's good for you, you will leave our family and this town alone!" She said stomping back.

Danny could feel the throbbing of his cheek. It hurt more than any wound or injury he has ever gotten. There was no instant healing or bandage for this.

"Mr. and Mrs. Manson." Coming from the hallway, a man dressed in white coat, a name tag that read "Dr. Benson", gray and black hair, with wrinkles going from his eyes and mouth arrived with a clipboard and solemn look.

"Doctor, how is she? How is my daughter?" The frantic mother questioned.

"Your daughter is fine. If Danny hadn't brought her when he did, she would have most like died." He said in earnest.

'Died?' A chill raced up his spine.

"Oh thank heavens." From that, the fury in Mrs. Manson's voice was gone. But Danny knew better. She was like a lion. She never really liked him or his family. She would find another reason to ostriches him from her.

Looking to Danny, the doctor said, "Although, she's asked to see you my boy."

Danny seized up. Not from the cold stare from her mother, but the reality of what was coming next.

"Okay." He hung his head, to avoid looking at her family or the staff around the waiting room, and followed the doctor down the hallway. Danny tried to quiet the rumbling of his stomach; to no avail.

"Must be rough huh?"

Danny lifted his head slightly as the doctor spoke.

"Being a hero I mean. I remember when I read my first comic book," He said switching the clipboard to his other hand, "I wished I could have powers like them and save people. But, there is so much more to it."

"Yeah." Danny quietly replied.

The doctor stopped at a door label 105. Pulling the door open, he stepped in and said, "Danny's here Samantha."

"Thanks, doc. Can you send him in?"

"Of course." He looked into the hallway and motioned for him to walk inside. Shifting by the man, Danny entered Sam's room. His nose perked at the thick smell of cotton swabs, alcohol, and bedpans.

On the opposite wall was a large unveiled window. The sunlight bore through the reflective barrier and lit up the white colored room. Looking to Sam's bed, Danny noticed the IVs coming from her body and the heart monitor by her side.

She didn't look at him as he entered. Instead, she glanced into the outside world. Nothing really to look at as another building stood across the way.

"Hey Sam." Danny started.

Sam sighed and tilted her head downward. The exhaustion on her face was mortifying. She looked like she went a few rounds with an 18 wheeler. Still, her violet eyes drifted towards him.

"Danny. Come closer." She requested.

"Sure." He came to her bedside and the two stared at each other. Danny gulped as he quickly averted his eyes.

"How are you feeling?" He asked bluntly.

"Not so good."

"I'm sorry Sam. I didn't mean…" Sam stopped him with a raised hand.

"Danny. It's not your fault," She said balling her fist, "It's me." She confessed.

Danny closed the distance between them and enclosed her shaking hand in his.

"No, it's not. It's because of me that Skulker came after you. If I had been faster, I-I could have saved you," He grew quiet as he finished.

"Danny. You know I love you. More than anything but…" She pulled her hands free of his and wiped a tear from her eye, "I can't be with you anymore."

Danny's world began to crash in around him.

"Sam, I…"

"Danny no. I know what you're going to say. We can make this work out, it won't happen again, I'll protect you."

The boy withdrew as those very words swam around in his mind.

"You can't promise that Danny. We are too different and you can't give up your powers either. Remember the last time that happened? The world needs you and not me. I'm human Danny, I can't change that fact."

"Sam," He whimpered, "B-but I don't want to lose you."

"Danny, you almost did." She sighed heavily, "If you didn't catch me, if there wasn't sand below us, I would have died. This isn't a game where I can come back to life and redo everything." She said raising her voice.

His heart sagged into the depths of his body. Trying its best to avoid the pain that came against it.

"Danny. Please look at me."

Raising his head, Danny saw the same look of fear that he saw when she fell from the sky.

"I don't want to die Danny. I want to live and that can't happen if we're together."

That was it then.

Danny clenched his jaw and shut his eyes tight. In the darkness, he imagined a life where he was blessed more than cursed. That world was nothing but a faraway dream. She was right, he couldn't promise anything to her. He could survive a fall like that, even in his human form. But her. He was destined to be alone.

Opening his eyes, he surprised at how calm his now ex seemed. She stared past him with a senseless gaze. What they once had, was no more.

He walked slowly to the girl. Gently placing his hand on her cheek, he kissed her softly and after a minute or so pulled back. He didn't wait for a response before turning and walking to the door.

As a ring appeared and transformed his body, he looked over his shoulder at the girl. In his mind, for the last time.

"Thank you, Sam. You won't have to worry about me anymore."

With that, he opened the door and was met by her family. The Mansons stared at him with large eyes.

He looked to her mother, with the same intensity she showed to him earlier and said, "You got your wish Mrs. Manson. No more Danny Fenton screwing up your perfect life."


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys. Thanks for keeping up with this story. Once again, Danny Phantom doesn't belong to me and all rights goes to the original creature. Please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4

After his hospital visit, Danny flew home. He phoned his parents about what happened but that was it. They were out of town and Jazz was busy today with a college project. Meaning, he had the house to himself.

He came to his bedroom window and saw the darkness that awaited him. Entering his room, he refused to turn on the lights. He went to his bed and sat on the edge.

Across from him, he stared at a picture lit up by the moonlight. It was a picture of him and Sam at the amusement park two months ago. He hated the naivety he possessed. How could he have not foreseen such a future?

The world was too rough for him to be happy in. Even he, sworn to protect those he loved, became the bad guy once. Destroying everyone and everything he loved. He even terrorized the world. No one could stand against him and all fell to his power.

That's why this was okay. In that world, he killed Vlad, his parents, his sister, and his friends. It was all his fault. This was no different.

Looking at the wooden panels, his vision became suddenly blurry. Tears gathered in his eyes and fell to the floor. One after the other, they came like a waterfall.

All the grief and heartache finally caught up to the hero. He didn't ask for the powers, he didn't ask to be deemed hero of Amity Park; he just wanted to be Danny Fenton.

Even now, Mrs. Manson's words echoed a curse on his life. He was nothing but trouble. He was a disease. He was a freak. People loved freaks, as long as they weren't monsters.

After an hour of blowing his nose and wiping tears from his red and puffy eyes, Danny just laid on his bed; mesmerized by his ceiling. How can he move on from this? He lost the girl, he was branded a monster by her mother, and was and will always be an outcast.

'How could this day get any worse?' Danny asked himself before a wisp of blue came from his mouth.

'Great. Just what I need another gh….'

Danny sat up quickly and ground his teeth.

'What if it's Skulker?' Danny jumped up from his bed, transformed, and flew at breakneck speeds into the skies above. He looked left, right, up and down. Nothing in sight.

'Where are you?' He growled. He descended upon the quiet streets and searched every corner and alleyway.

'Where is he? I know you're here somewhere!'

Danny's senses went off again as he drew close to an alleyway.

'Gotcha!' He landed and turned the corner with glowing green hands. Aiming his palms down the dead end, he said, "Come out Skulker! I know you're here."

A figure emerged from the shadows. Slowly the silhouette crept closer to the boy. Danny stood his ground and readied for a fight he would enjoy.

The person soon came into the light. The perp was wearing a black tank top, with black leather pants, gray boots, and gloves that reached their elbow. Their pale skin highlighted their glowing green eyes, turquoise hair, and purple lipstick.

Danny powered down as he recognized the wayward ghost.

"Ember. What are you doing here?"

She didn't respond she just kept moving forward. Looking down at the concrete.

"Hey, Ember. Earth to McLame. You there?"

"Help me." She said weakly before collapsing. Danny leaped forward and caught her in mid-fall. Turning her over, he looked closely at her face. She was covered cuts and bruises.

Danny lifted her into his arms and took to the sky.

'First Skulker goes berserk and lays waste to Amity. Then, Ember shows up covered in battle scars. What in the world is going on around here?

* * *

Thank you and please leave a review.


	5. Chapter 5

The tale continues! Once again, I don't own Danny Phantom, the characters, or the show. But I sure do love the show. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 5

In his room, he laid the unconscious rock star on his bed. Turning on the lights, he could see the injuries in gruesome details.

Burns, gashes, and cuts.

Danny's stomach churned as green blood oozed from her wounds.

'Who did this to you?' He questioned. Hearing the bathroom door open, he hurries into the hallway. Down the dim corridor, he sees a female with orange hair and black pajamas walking in his direction.

"Jazz." He whispered.

"Danny," She asked getting closer. Her blue eyes meeting his, "Is something wrong?"

Danny looked at her and then to his bed before answering, "I'm not really sure."

With a raised brow, he led her into his room.

"Danny what is…" Jazz nearly screamed seeing the mess that laid on her brother's bed.

"Wh-what happened to her?" She asked approaching carefully.

"I don't know," He admitted turning into his human form, "I found her in an alleyway like this. I think something bad is happening."

Jazz just nodded as she examined Ember's arms.

"This is awful. Even for a ghost."

"Are mom and dad back?" Jazz shook her head.

"They said the convention is going until tomorrow. It's just us."

"Can you help her?" Danny asked feeling somewhat useless at that moment.

"I will try. Thankfully I know some first aid. But, I think she will mainly need rest. Ghost seem to have an ability to heal on their own."

"Thanks Jazz."

"No problem little bro. Can you bring me the first aid kit from downstairs?"

He exited his room and followed the dark hallway to the staircase. Down in the basement was his parent's workspace. A lab for any ghost hunter. Weapons, charts, and images lined the walls.

Opposite to the entrance was the gateway; the portal between the human and ghost world. The very machine that both changed his life forever and made him the mediator between the worlds.

He did, at times, feel he was too young for the responsibility.

Still, someone had to do it.

Reaching into a cabinet, he found a red box with a white cross in the center.

Returning to his room, he gave Jazz the kit and waited downstairs until she was done. The minutes dragged by as he waited for her to finish. He trembled at the thought of Ember dying.

Yeah, she was his enemy but she, in some twist of fate, asked him for help. He couldn't fail twice. Losing Sam was a major blow to his foundation. She was his rock. His everything. Or so he thought.

She stoo..

"Danny," His head shot up as his sister descended the staircase, "She should be fine now." She announced wiping the blood from her hands.

"Thanks Jazz. You're the best."

"I try baby brother. Still, let's just let her rest. I'm heading off to bed. Let me know if you need anything."

"I will."

With that, Jazz went to her room and Danny reentered his. He pulled a sleeping bag from his closet and set it at the foot the bed. Now, sitting in silence, he reflected on the sudden events.

"This is one messed up day," He said feeling the need to talk aloud, "First Skulker goes crazy, nearly kills Sam and this. I hate this hero thing sometimes." He chuckled.

He traced the ceiling tiles one by one before sighing.

"Sam left me. Now, I'm all alone. She was the only one who cared for me for me. Not like all those other girls who only care about my status." He spat.

"I guess a freak like me has no happiness in his future huh?" He said looking over the bedpost to the sleeping girl.

"Yeah, I thought so too."

He slid into his sleeping bag. "Goodnight Ember."

In seconds, his soft snores filled the room. But also the shuffling of bed sheets.

"Good night Danny." whispered Ember.

Elsewhere in the ghost zone. Once again in a dark chamber, Skulker kneels before a shadowy figure.

"Skulker. You have done wonderfully."

"Thank you, my queen. The pleasure was all mine." He grinned.

"Was she able to get away?"

"Yes, she is no doubt with the boy as we speak."

"Marvelous. The time draws near. Go and prepare the others my servant."

"As you wish."

Back in the human world

The sun rises over the sleepy town of Amity Park. The light forces through the Fenton household and stirs a certain ghost rocker from her slumber.

"Let go of me!"

Ember screamed pushing herself from the bed. Panting and sweating, she placed her face in her hands. Steadying her rapid beating heart and saying, "It was just a dream. It was just a dream."

Calm and reassured, she lowered her hands.

'Some dream. It almost felt real. Like I was being chased an…'

Her eyes narrowed as she looked at the sheets covering her body. She nearly jumped from her skin as she looked around the room. The wallpaper, posters, desk were not hers.

"Where…where am I?"

"Is it morning already?" She heard from the foot of the bed. A head of black hair rose from the floor and was soon followed by the drowsy face of Danny Fenton.

"Oh, you're up."

"Di-ipstick! Wh-wh-what are you do…" It all came back to her. The previous day's events, her sudden escape to the human world, Danny helping her. It wasn't a dream.

He didn't answer right away. Instead, he rose to his feet and stretched toward the sky. Opening his eyes, he was greeted by the distraught and confused face of Ember McLain.

"I found you all beat up in an alleyway. So I brought you to my house to rest up since I don't know where you live."

"And who dressed my wounds? That better not have been you!" She demanded.

Danny almost choked as his face became red. He waved his hands in front of him and shook his head furiously.

"No, no no. I just brought you here. My sister Jazz dressed your wounds. I couldn't because yo-ou're a …. You know."

Ember relaxed a little as she felt foolish jumping to conclusions. The boy scout wouldn't have done something so undignified.

"Good. Because if you did I would have sent you to an early afterlife."

"I know."

"Besides, who told you to help me anyway?" She asked staring him down.

"You did actually."

It was Ember's turn to blush.

"I-I-I never said that."

"Please help me." Danny mocked with a grin.

"Why you?" She said trying to get up only to be stopped by her pain.

"Look, once you've healed up you can go home and we can forget any of this happened."

Ember went to say something but lowered her head and whispered something under her breath.

"Huh? What was that?"

"I can't," She finally said.

"Can't what?"

"I can't go home alright," She almost screamed, "My home is gone."

Danny was flabbergasted. Could the reason she was all beat up be connected to her home being destroyed.

"What.. I mean who did this?"

She poked out her lower lip and said, "That idiot ex-boyfriend of mine."

Danny remembered who her estranged lover was. The same guy responsible for the destruction of his town. Danny, seething with anger, clenched his fists and jaw as he hissed his name.

This didn't go unnoticed by Ember. Recalling what Danny talked with Skulker causing the goth chick to leave him. That he was alone now. That there was no place for a freak like him.

She, in some weird way, felt bad for him. Unlike ghost, they had no choice but to accept who and what they were. A ghost couldn't become human again. But he was both. He was once, and in some ways now, an outcast among his own kind and hated by ghost kind.

"Yeah, he showed up at my doorstep screaming he was taking me to his leader."

"Leader? What leader? Who in all of the ghost zone would Skulker take orders from?"

Ember shrugged.

"Beats me. Some woman he calls his queen. All I know is that I barely got away. He kept attacking me and..and.." Her voiced died down.

Danny looked at the girl before him. Someone he considered an enemy. After the asteroid almost destroyed the earth, he saw a new side to his so-called rivals. They were enigmatic and had personalities too.

Ember may put a brave front but she was a teenager just like him. Or that's what she looked like.

The trembling unnerved him and made him realize she could feel fear too. Putting aside his apprehensions, he approached the girl. Placing a hand on her shoulder, she looked up into his eyes.

"It's okay Ember. I'll keep you safe."

Those words alone pushed the fear from her mind and replaced it with a sense of peace.

She hung her head and smirked.

'In the hands of my enemy huh. Maybe this is the best place to be.'

"A boy scout till the end huh dipstick."

"You know it McLame. How about some breakfast? Just rest and I'll bring up something for you." He said exiting the room.

Ember, left alone observed her surroundings. The room wasn't what she expected of the world hero. She thought it would be wall to wall weapons, computer monitors, and a ghost hit list.

Instead, there were posters of space, drawings lining his desk, and CDs on his nightstand.

"What kind of music tickles your fancy dipstick?" She said looking through the pile.

She was surprised, to say the least.

Mostly rock and guitar instrumentals.

'Holy box ghost. He actually has some good taste.'

Ember gasped as she saw a familiar face looking back at her. In her hand was her first single.

'Ho oh. Dipstick has some explaining to do.'


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone! Sorry for the late update. Between work and school, things can't get a little hectic. Fear not, the show shall go on. Please enjoy and once again, I don't any characters from Danny Phathom. I just love the show.

* * *

Chapter 6

Downstairs, Danny runs into his older sister cooking to the classical tunes of Beethoven.

"Jazz." He said getting her attention.

"Oh morning Danny." She said plating a stack of pancakes, "How's our guest?"

"She alive or not… She's awake."

"Did she say what happened to her?" Jazz queried bringing the plates to the center table.

"She said she was chased out by Skulker. I can't make any sense of this." Danny confessed.

"Why would he do that?"

"She said he was going on about joining his queen. It doesn't make sense really."

"Well, I made her some food if you want to eat with her." Jazz said to point out a plate already fixed with pancakes, sausage and a glass of OJ. Danny took grabbed the plates and was followed by his sister to his room.

"I'm coming in." He announced.

Ember jumped as she quickly hid the CD under the covers.

"Okay." 'That was too close.'

In the doorway, Danny appeared with his sister in tow.

"Ember, this is my sister Jazz. She was the one who took care of you."

"The girl scout. I believe we've met before." Ember smiled.

"Yeah, when we kicked you and your girlfriends' butts." Jazz said crudely.

"I remember."

"Putting away the claws, Jazz made you breakfast." Danny brought the plate to the nightstand and sat it down.

"Hey Danny," Jazz said, "Can you step downstairs for a few minutes while I check her bandages."

"You don't have to tell me twice." He announced taking his food into the kitchen.

Alone, Jazz checked the rock star's wounds and saw they were healing quite rapidly. Not a hundred percent but way faster than any human being.

"So Danny tells me Skulker did this to you." Jazz said bluntly.

"Yeah, I don't know why."

"Thankfully Danny found you when he did."

"Tsk. He's just nosy and has to be Mister Hero." Ember mocked.

"Yeah because he cares for people," She snapped back, "Even for people he considers his enemies."

Ember had been fighting her conscious since she woke up. She couldn't deny it was nice and she wasn't use to that. No one treated her nicely. Being a ghost meant fending for yourself. Even as a human she was known as a rebel.

Here she was injured and in the protective custody of her so-called enemy.

She swallowed hard and looked at Jazz, "Look, thanks."

Jazz's mouth dropped open as she registered the words she spoke.

"Um, you're welcome. You should really thank Danny. He's the one who found you."

Ember nodded.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Uh sure?" Ember retorted a little unsure as to what she wanted to know.

"Why are you evil?"

"Well it's because…uhh. I mean I have been…." She stopped as she couldn't really give a solid reason. Yeah, making people want to scream her name forever was okay but did that make her evil?

"I just am."

"That's a crappy answer," Jazz fought back, "And don't say it's because you're a ghost either. We've met plenty of nice ghosts and I'm trying to understand why you are the way you are."

"It's none of your business."

"Look, I know it isn't. I just want to be sure that you won't hurt my little brother."

Ember felt a ping of guilt strike her. Was that what she thought of when she thinks of her? Someone who would bite the hand that fed her. An ungrateful and bitter individual.

Why was she the way she was? It had been so long that even she didn't remember. She got so use to being that way that she didn't question it.

"I won't"

"What's that?"

Sighing, Ember said, "I won't hurt him. I promise. I really do appreciate you guys helping me."

"You know we aren't monsters Ember. At least my parents aren't anymore. We genuinely want to help with whatever is going on. Scouts honor." Jazz joked, "Can we start over?"

Jazz cleaned off her hands and extend it to Ember.

"Hi, I'm Jazz Fenton and you are?"

Ember nearly laughed inside. How could she be persuaded to being nice? Maybe it wasn't so bad. Right now, Danny was the only hope the ghost zone had of returning to normal.

She grasped her hand and said, "I'm Ember McLain."

"See that wasn't so hard. I'll call up Danny and…"

"Jazz." She halted as she neared the door. Looking back, she saw Ember pulling something from the covers.

"Can you explain this?"

"That's your CD. What about it?"

"Why does the dipstick have this?"

"Because he likes your music duh. He bought it a few weeks after you brainwashed the town. Anyway, let me go clean up and let you eat." She opened the door and called for her brother.

In that moment, Ember felt out of place. At one time convinced that she had to brainwash people for her music to reach the masses. But, here was proof that her enemy like her music. Enough to buy the CD at least.

Danny entered with a goofy smile.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better. Thanks."

Danny stopped in his tracks as he cleaned out his ears and said, "What did you say?"

"I said thanks. Take it before I take it back."

Danny rubbed his neck nervously, "You're welcome. Just glad you're feeling better."

Danny took a seat at his desk and faced the girl, "Ember, do you know anything else about what's happening in the ghost zone?"

Ember shook her head.

"Just that I'm probably one of the only ones who isn't working for the queen."

"Okay then." He said standing up and with a quick transformation, became his alter ego.

"I'm going into the ghost zone to find Clockwork. Stay here okay and rest. I'll be back."

"Ok." She said feeling a sinking feeling as he phased into the basement. She didn't want to admit it but she didn't want him to go. What if he got brainwashed, captured, or worst.

'Not if I can help it dipstick.'

In the ghost zone

The haunting green atmosphere greeted the young hero as he traveled the vast landscape. It was eerily quiet. Danny looked everywhere to no avail.

'Where is everyone?' He thought heading for Clockwork's tower.

Flying through the closest entrance, Danny entered a large chamber. Before him were monitors showing multiple events across time. And watching them was the master of time dressed in his purple cloak and various collection of watches.

"Hello, my apprentice." Clockwork said turning to face the boy in his middle-aged form.

"Clockwork, what is going on?"

"Of course." He said clearing his throat, "She has awoken."

"She? Who is this queen? What does she want?"

"Daniel. I can't reveal too much." He said hiding his face, "What I can tell you is that she was known as the Woman of Sorrow. She has returned and has almost the entire populace under her spell."

"So, what can I do?" Clockwork turned his back to Danny and answered, "Nothing at this time my boy. I do warn you. Be careful and stay in the human world. Her motives are devious and yet misguided. Stay in the human world for she had no reach there."

"But what about everyone else?" Danny demanded, "I just can't leave them under her control. This isn't right and…"

"I know my apprentice but they will be fine. In time, you will have your chance to face her. Trust me, you two shall meet. In time my apprentice. Be patient."

Clockwork stopped there. Danny saw this conversation wasn't going anywhere. He had to trust the Master of Time. He knew everything. If he said everything was going to be okay, then it was going to be okay.

"Okay. Thanks, Clockwork." Danny flew off into the distance; leaving the clock tower behind.

"There he is." Skulker sneers watching Danny from afar, "Just as the queen said. The time has come to announce her presence."

* * *

There it is. Leave a review and stand by for chapter 7.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! I'm back and writing again. I'm determined to finish this story and continue writing from here on out. Just had to take a break but now I'm back. Here is chapter 7 and again, I own nothing pertaining to Danny Phantom. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7

'How freaking useless was that? Why can't I ever get a straight answer with him.' Danny furrowed his brow scanning the eerie silence.

'Just trust him. Clockwork knows his stuff. Just have to…' His breath grew suddenly cold.

'Oh no.'

Danny turned to a shadowy figure closing in on him. Danny's body grew rigid as he faced the person.

'Who do we have here?'

His eyes grew as the menace came into view.

"Skulker!" His eyes flashed with fury, "Oh, I've been looking for you."

Danny cracked his knuckles as his hands glowed with green energy.

"Whelp. Just the one I've been after." Skulker hovered a few feet away with a smirk that taunted the boy.

"You're gonna pay for what you did to Sam and Ember," Danny announced lunging forward with a punch.

But he hit nothing but air.

'What the…'

"Oh, how weak you are child." Danny turned with an open palm and fired consecutive blasts. Skulker flew higher and weaved out of harm's way.

Danny made the blast smaller and quicker which soon hit the hunters jet pack.

"You insect." Skulker cursed as he descended quickly.

Danny didn't waste a second as he split into three and each slugged the hunter into a nearby land formation.

He rushed through the dust cloud and stood over the downed Skulker.

"I'm only going to say this once," Danny held a palm facing him charging with energy. "Who is making you do this?"

"Ah, my queen of course. The true ruler of all the ghost zone."

Danny chuckled. "So, you are nothing but a lap dog. Here I thought you couldn't get any lower than a lousy hunter."

"Joke all you want child. Her reign is undeniable, and you will come to serve her purpose."

"And if I say no."

"Oh, my boy," He grinned eerily. "You have no say in the matter."

Danny was knocked off his feet and thrown from the formation. He stopped mid-air.

"What just happened?"

Above, he saw another figure appear from the green depths. One dressed in black and silver armor, dawning a purple flaming cap, and a sword peering from his back.

"The Fright Knight."

"Boy, we meet again."

Danny remembered his last encounter with the warrior, and he was a tough customer. He could tell from his presence that he too was brainwashed.

'Should have gotten home when I could.'

Skulker stood to his feet and the two stared him down.

'I can't take them both on. Need to get out of here.'

Danny faced both hands toward the ghost and fired a massive ball.

"That won't work." The Fright Knight declared as he drew his sword and dove for the attack.

"You are not get…" The ball explodes before he even makes contact creating a green fog.

'Worked like a charm." Danny sped away from the two. Checking behind him to ensure they weren't following.

'Got to of there just in…'

Danny felt a sharp pain in his back as he descended quickly into a mountainside. Beneath the rubble, he catches his breath and breaks free.

"Who just…"

Danny's gaze locked with an elderly woman. He didn't have to think hard to remember the bonnet and ladle that she possessed.

"The Lunch Lady."

"Why hello dearie. Looking to escape I see." She said cheerfully.

'I usually don't have any problems with her, but I have to assume she's being controlled too.'

"Young hero." Danny turned with a smile hearing the gruff and low tone approaching him. A beast covered in white hair and with a transparent arm landed.

"Frostbite. How did you know I was here? Did you come to help m.." Danny shook his head. "Not you too."

"Our queen has ordered your execution hero. And what she wishes, shall be done."

'I have to get away quick.'

"Not so fast boy." Danny fell back as a flash of silver appeared and a searing pain danced across his chest.

Lying on his back, the Fright Knight stood over him with his blade pointed at Danny.

"Nice try boy but we aren't finished."

Danny summoned a shield around his body and reflected the few next strikes.

"Clever but not good enough."

Danny's breath quickened as the beams of energy poured against him. All from enemies and friends; there was no escape.

'Has to be a way.' He forced his shield to grow and flew through a small hole in the bottom.

'There's home, I just have to reach.'

"AAAAHHHH," A searing pain overwhelmed his back. Falling, one after another, beams and attacks slammed against his body.

Fading into darkness, his body is ripped apart and his chances of surviving are disappearing.

'I guess…I should have listened. Sorry guys. Didn't think it would end like thi…..'

Danny heard nothing but the laughter of his foes.

"Goodbye child. This is it for you." Skulker words burned him once more.

Just like how he hurt Sam. How he ended their relationship. No matter what he did, he couldn't bring back what he once had by defeating Skulker.

He should have listened and left Skulker alone. Instead, this what it got him; regret and death.

Still, here he was. No way out and no way to save himself.

A loud explosion shook the area.

'What was that?' He questioned before slipping away.

Diving into the silence.

Surrounded by nothing.

Nothing but darkness.

* * *

Tell me what you think. More is coming.


	8. Chapter 8

Happy Friday everyone! Back at it again with the next chapter. Check it out and enjoy

* * *

Chapter 8

Darkness is coming boy!

"Gahhh!" Danny screamed. Covered and battered in sweat.

He gasped for air as he swallowed deep breaths. He gripped his aching arms with wide eyes.

"That was too real."

Danny's head and body were on fire. Still, something didn't seem right.

"Where…where am I?" He asked surveying his surroundings. The last thing he recalled was the darkness that consumed him. His last breath.

"This…this looks like my room?" He questioned. "No, how could I have survived?"

"Danny?" A voice said from the hallway.

Bursting through his doorway came his mom, dad, and Jazz. Each diving for his bed and embracing him tightly.

"My sweet baby. I thought I almost lost you."

"You still could mom if you squeeze any harder." He gasped. Despite that, no one let up until he felt tears tearing down his shoulders.

"Thank heavens you're okay Danny."

"What hap…Ahhhh!" He screamed as a searing pain tore through his body.

Everyone jumped back.

Danny's body became rigid as he tried to let it subside.

"Feels like I got hit by a truck."

"A few actually baby brother. We can't believe your alive actually."

Danny viewed his bandaged hands and arms. With discomfort, he removed his covers and saw every inch of his chest patched up and his left leg.

"They did a number on me. But how?" He turned to his family. "Did you guys save me? I was sure I was a goner."

Jazz shook her head.

"It was Ember who saved you."

He almost choked. He almost forgot that he was in his bed and not her.

He couldn't believe it. She saved him.

"Where is she?"

Jazz shrugged her shoulders. "She took off a while ago after we finished patching you. Something about getting some fresh air."

"Just glad you're back Danny boy." His father commented through the frog in his throat. "Your friend is pretty cool with us my boy."

"She told us how you saved her. Our little hero." His mom grabbed her husband by the arm and started toward the door as she wiped her eyes. "Let's let him rest. Call us if you need something dear."

"Thanks, mom," Danny said trailing off.

His parents were gone but Jazz stayed behind. Closing the door, she walked over to his desk and sat staring out the window.

"You alright Danny?"

He shook his head; gazing at his bandaged palms.

"Just a lot to process."

"I understand," Jazz nodded. "Glad she was able to get there in time to save you."

"What exactly happened? How did she find me? All I remember was talking to Clockwork, running into Skulker and the others, and getting my butt handed to me."

She turned in the chair to face him.

"The truth is….I think it would be better if Ember told you herself. But she did save you."

She stood up and walked to his bedside.

"Just rest and if she comes back. I'll tell her to come and see you."

Danny could only nod.

"Thanks, Jazz."

Lying back down, he got comfortable. Focusing on the soft light entering his bedroom.

Hearing the door close, he shut his eyes. Invited the weariness that slowly crept over him.

'She saved me huh,' Danny sighed heavily letting it all sink in. 'I could have died.'

Sometime later, Danny arose at the sound of knocking. Stirring slowly, he saw nothing but light lurching under the door.

Sitting up, he answered, "Come in."

The wood creaked as the light filled his room. Stepping in was the female rocker that went out of her way to save his bacon.

"Well, hi there dipstick," She announced awkwardly. "See you're finally awake."

She made her way to his desk and struggled to sit down as she fumbled with the chair.

Danny raised a brow but kept silent.

"Yeah," He rubbed the back of his neck. "Head is killing me though."

"Hmph, I can imagine. Those guys almost toasted you."

"Ember, how did you know I was in trouble?" He asked boldly.

She kept quiet, resting her arms and chin on the back of her seat.

The stillness made him feel uneasy.

"Ember….Did..you um..hear me?

She nodded and sighed heavily. She faced away from him.

"Cause….."

"I'm sorry what?"

"Cause I w….."

"Ember, I can't understand what you're saying."

Danny turned more toward her despite the pain. If not for the soft light coming through his window and from the hallway, he wouldn't have believed the soft pink that covered her face before she said.

"Cause, I was worried when you left. Okay! I followed you after you left and stayed near the portal to make sure you got back. After what that jerk did to me, I was sure he would come after you too."

She huffed after spilling the beans.

"Happy now?"

"Uh yeah." Danny was unsure about the tension swirling in the room.

"Thank you, Ember. I was sure I was a goner."

"I was just paying you back for helping me dipstick. That's all."

After her face cleared up, she shifted to face him.

"I remember standing at the portal and then hearing loud explosions. I thought something had to be going down. That's when I saw them."

She clamped her arms tightly.

"Skulker, Fright Knight, Lunch Lady. They're all under her control. No one is safe. Then I saw you falling and them aiming to kill. I struck a cord and my attack stopped theirs. I swooped in and rushed you here."

"They didn't follow you?"

She shook her head.

"Weird right?"

"Guess Clockwork was right," Danny said aloud. 'It's safer here than in there right now. Best to stay put.'

Ember cleared her throat.

"Earth to babypop, what did the old man say?"

He pushed his back against his headboard. Thankful for his healing factor and durable body as things became a little easier to do.

"He said that whoever this is won't come into the human world. Her goal is something more than controlling the ghost zone. It's safer here than there."

"Hmph. Don't have to tell me twice. Now I just got to figure out what to do until this crap blows over."

Danny felt his chest tighten as a thought came to him. A weird one too.

"You could stay here." He uttered.

Ember shook her head and cleaned out her ears and asked, "Wait, what did you say?"

He gulped.

"I said you could stay here."

"Nuh uh," She protested waving her arms back and forth. "No way am I staying here."

"Then where else are you going to go? At least here, if something happens, I can be there to help."

"This won't work. It's crazy. You're my…"

"Enemy. Ember, please. You helped me. If you didn't, I wouldn't be alive." He swallowed dryly.

He slowly closed his fist. Letting his words marinate in the atmosphere. Trying his best to not see Ember's reaction.

"I don't see you as my enemy. Heck, we could actually be friends. I'm willing to give it a chance. To tell my parents to let you stay here until everything is figured out, you can stay in the upstairs lab, and move back when all this is over."

Ember pondered in silence for a while.

Danny felt uncomfortable at first. Not knowing if it was the best choice but he felt like he could trust her.

"Fine dipstick. You win. Not like I have any other choice right now."

"You won't regret this I promise you."

Ember stood up and walked into the hallway.

"I'll go talk to Jazz about it. Just rest dipstick."

Alone again, Danny laid back down.

'Clockwork said I'll have my chance to fight her. But when and will I be able to?' Danny shifted under his covers and settled into the crevice of his pillow.

'All I can do for now is rest.'

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. Like, follow, and review!


End file.
